maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Just Another Day at the Office
Just Another Day at the Office is the third chapter in Max Payne 3. Plot The mission starts with Rodrigo Branco reading a ransom note sent by Commando Sombra. The Branco Brothers decide to pay their ransom as Max volunteers. Max, along with Raul arrives at the Galations Stadium to meet the Commando Sombra courier team in the center circle. As the exchange begun, a sniper picks off many members from a skybox. Unfortunately, one of the sniper's bullets hit Max in the shoulder and is clearly wounded. Max manages to get off the field and the duo must find a way to treat Max's wound. They both find the training room with a doctor's office. Raul bandages the wound and hands Max a PT92 pistol. They both hide from armed Commando Sombra gangsters (the player also has a choice to kill the gangsters). When they enter the stadium's media room, the duo finds a wounded Commando Sombra soldier. Raul painfully treats the member's wound in order to gather information about Fabiana. The member dies from the wound as more Commando Sombra members approaches them and are killed. They both enter a souvenir shop where three members are chased. The last member is shot in the leg by a group of Cracha Preto members. The member with a PT92 kills the Commando Sombra member and searches for the two remaining members. Raul, enraged, impatiently opens fire at the soldiers and Max kills all of them. They make their way to the sniper's hideout and Raul takes position as sniper before Max jumps out the press box and kills more paramilitaries. A new sniper opens fire at Max and he kills the sniper. Raul runs out of bullets and is pursued by more Cracha Preto members. Max manages to pick off the pursuers and finally nails the last one. He makes his way to the Galations Hall of Fame area and impusively kills the remaining members. Max finds Raul on a security survillence camera as he listens to the gangster with the money held at gunpoint by a member along with Alvaro Neves and Milo Rego. The gangster tells the leaders about Fabiana being held at the old docks of the Tiete River and the Cracha Preto member finishes the gangster. Max is nearly shot by a new and final sniper but kills the last remaining paramilitaries. Raul tells Max to jump off the rail and Max indeeds with him finding the sniper and he manages to sucessfully kill the final sniper. The ending triggers a cutscene where the duo meet up and fly off there stadium as Alvaro and Milo are attempting to blow the helicopter but the RPG is recalled as killing the duo wasn't part of their mission. Max and Raul has a short conversation about Raul finding him in a bar in New Jersey and the next mission begins as a flashback. Enemies encountered *Comando Sombra *Crachá Preto (first appearance) Other character appearances *Raul Passos *Fabiana Branco (Shown in TV show called "Amor e Damas") *Alvaro Neves *Milo Rego Trivia *Lords and Ladies makes another appearance, along with the easter egg of the Curupira. Video Walkthrough Collectibles Obtainable Achievements/Trophies The One Eyed Man Is King Cover Passos With Perfect Aim 10 Gamerscore / Bronze Trophy Gallery Just Another Day at the Office.jpg|Max and Passos handing over the money. JustAnotherDayAtTheOfficeArtwork.jpg|Artwork of Max Payne and Raul Passos at the deal with the money MaxPayne3-Screenshot-PaynePassos.jpg|Passos picking up a sniper es:Otro día en la oficina Category:Max Payne 3 Levels